pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2nd PriPara Sports Festival Final Chapter - The Big Scavenger Hunt
This is the final chapter of this series. If you would like to see more let me know and I might write a 3rd PriPara Sports Festival! After this one, I'm working on another one though... Roleplay Meganii: Now, we are back to the final activity of the PriPara Sports Festival! Meganee: Currently, Dressing Pafe is first with 40 points, SoLaMi SMILE and NatsuHaru are tied with 20 points each and Aromageddon has 0 Aroma: Damn it! I need to release my demonic powers to turn this around! Meganii: Now, for our final round, it will be a scavenger hunt! Everyone: Scavenger hunt? Meganii: Yes! We have 4 sheets of paper of each group. You find whatever is on the sheet you get and the first to find it wins! Meganee: The items have been hidden! The 4 items are definitely out of sight! Meganii: Now, the only boundary is PriPara. If you leave PriPara to look for the item you will be disqualified. Don't worry! We don't have any items hidden outside PriPara. Now then, take a sheet! The first one to bring them back here will get 100 points! (I will be writing each of their parts. Imagine they all happened at around the same time) With SoLaMi SMILE Laala: Let's see here... Mirei: Shion's go pieces-pri? Sophie: Pshu? Mizuki: Shinocchi lost her go pieces? That's really unusual... Laala: Well, we got this, so let's all work together and look for it! Mirei, Sophie and Mizuki: Yeah! Mizuki: Is what we said... but HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THEM???????? PriPara is so big and Shinocchi's go pieces are... well... tiny... Laala: Let's start with Dressing Pafe's dressing room! Mirei: Good idea-pri! (At Dressing Pafe's dressing room) Laala: Nothing... Mirei: Nothing on this side either-pri... Sophie: Pshu~ Mizuki: They probably aren't here then... Laala: Then, where in the world would they be? Sophie: Pshu~ Mirei: Pri... Mizuki, where has Shion been the last few days? Mizuki: Etto... Well... We've been together a lot lately... Let's see... Shinocchi took them out to play with Hikari, then put them back in her (invisible xD) pocket... Then I never saw them again Mirei: Pri... (Same time as Shion) I have the answer-pri! Mizuki, Laala and Sophie: Where is it? Mirei: Well... This scavenger hunt is a trick! The items were never lost in the first place! Which means... Laala: That Shion's go pieces are still on her! Mirei: That's right! Let's go find Shion-pri! With Dressing Pafe Shion: What's this? Dorothy: Sophie's Red Flash? Leona: Why would Sophie be missing her Red Flash? Hikari: No idea, but it's our task, so let's go! Everyone else: Yeah! Leona: Let's start with SoLaMi SMILE's dressing room! Shion: Let's igo! (In SoLaMi SMILE's dressing room) Dorothy: Man! Where is it! Leona: Dorothy, tension relax! Shion: Nothing. Hikari: Nope, it's not here then... Leona: Now that you mention it... Sophie ate a Red Flash for her live yesterday... Shion: (Same time as Mirei) I see it! Leona, Dorothy and Hikari: Nani? Shion: If Sophie ate the Red Flash yesterday and they were put away... Hikari: Then the Red Flash is still with Sophie! Dorothy: So this hunt was trick? Leona: Well... They were hidden very well... and they technically are still in PriPara... Hikari and Shion: Let's hurry up and igo! NatsuHaru Natsumi: We got... Aroma's book of prophecies? Haruka: EEHHH????????? Aroma lost that book? She's gonna curse us because she's gonna think we stole it... Natsumi: Well... Let's just find it first! The competition is more important right now Haruka: You're right! Let's go! Natsumi: I think the best place to check... Haruka: I know! Aromageddon's dressing room! (In Aromageddon's dressing room) Haruka: Is this their dressing room or a library? Natsumi: it says Aromageddon at the front, so it should be their dressing room Haruka: So... we have to look through ALL THESE BOOKS?????????????? Natsumi: No, they're alphabetical. Aroma's book should be Aroma's Prophecies or something Haruka: Let's see, About PriPara... Accounting Tips? What weird titles... Natsumi: Adventures in PriPara, Afternoon in PriPara... Agriculture... THIS SHOULD BE FOR VOCAL DOLLS TO LEARN!!! Haruka: Etto... Angels in PriPara, Around PriPara... Awesome PriPara... Natsumi: It's not here then... Haruka: Then where would it be? Natsumi: Hm... If only there was some way to know when she last had it... Neko: Nekon~ Haruka: Ne~ Aren't you Aromageddon's manager? Neko: That's right Natsumi: Do you know where Aroma last took out her prophecy book? Neko: Now that I think about it... She brought it into the dressing room this morning... Then she took it out when she was competing today Natsumi: That means one thing! Haruka: What? Natsumi: That Aroma still has her book! Aromageddon Aroma: Haruka's police badge? Mikan: It's like mine-nano! It's a sparkly Cyalume Charm with a sparkly star at the back-nano! Aroma: I-I know that! Now, we'll show these mortals my demonic powers! Demon Demon Deru Deru Vi! Mikan: Let's go to Haruka's dressing room-nano! Aroma: Hey! How dare you steal my line you stupid angel! Mikan already dashed off Aroma: Hey! Do you want me to curse you! Mikan, wait up! (In Haruka's dressing room) Mikan: Geru... Not here... Aroma: *huff* Not, here *puff* Then... where is it? Mikan: Geru... Milulu comes into the room Milulu: Cleaning cleaning~ Aroma: Oi! Chibi girl! I shall curse you to tell me where what I want is! Milulu: Eek! Mikan: Daijoubu-nano~ Aroma is just asking if you know where Haruka's Cyalume Charm is-nano~ Milulu: E-etto... S-she had it this morning... and she took it with her... Aroma: Then she still has that charm on her! Conclusion SoLaMi SMILE, Dressing Pafe, Aromageddon and SakuHaru all bump into each other at the PriPara Cafe Mirei: Shion! Give us your go pieces! Shion: My go pieces? That's what you were asked to find? Mizuki: That's right! Shion hands over her go pieces Hikari: Um... Sophie? Can we have some of your Red Flash? Leona: That's what we were asked to look for... Sophie: Sure ^^ Red Flash helps everyone when they're down Aroma: Hey! Haruka! Give us your police badge! Haruka: I'll exchange it for your book of prophecies! Aroma: A devil never lets go of her book! Haruka: That's what we were asked to look for! Aroma: *sigh* Give it back as soon as your done with it! *hands it over* Haruka: Sure ^^ *Gives the police badge* Mirei: Now let's hurry and dash to Meganii! Hikari: All out dash! Except with no balloons ^^ Mikan: I'll take it to Meganii in a flash! Haruka: Yosh! Let's do this! Mirei, Hikari, Mikan and Haruka all arrive in front of Meganii at the same time 4 of them: Here! Meganii: Ok, this battle is a tie! That means... Meganee: Dressing Pafe wins with 140 points! Dressing Pafe: We did it! --The end-- ^^ Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays